food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Unfruitful Flower/Plot 1-6
|- | |Uh, not revive. Speaking from a botanic angle, all unsprouted seeds are in a period of dormancy. It’s just a matter of whether the conditions are suitable… |- | style="width:10%;" | |Keep it simple. |- | |Alright then, the Evil Flower was never truly extinct, actually. I’m trying to nurture it, not propagate it. I was hoping to get even more of its seeds, to ensure that this classification of plant genes can be preserved in a seed warehouse. |- | |Most people will hope it completely dies out because of its characteristics. But looking at the entire planet’s plant diversity, the existence of this kind of plant’s genes has its worth. Even though we are currently unable to utilize its dreamland effects, that doesn’t mean in the future, its mystical powers can’t be used beneficially for the world. |- | style="width:10%;" | |Sounds pretty impressive. |- | |‘Tis but the duty of a botanist and scholar. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes laughed as he shook his head. |- | |So you see, to eliminate every possibility of error, I set up the experimental cultivation location in this kind of freezing cold place. But in the end, we still fell victim to bad luck, and I even dragged you into it. And thus, I overestimated myself and underestimated these ancient plants’ powers. |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone made no comment, only walking slowly as he followed Mashed Potatoes. After a long while, he suddenly spoke. |- | style="width:10%;" | |So you don’t have anything you wanna ask me, Daniel? |- | |Eh? Ask what? |- | |For example, why did I appear on a snow field. |- | |Weren’t you passing by here? |- | |And you’re not skeptical about that? What business do I have to be passing here in the middle of winter? |- | |If a ‘why’ was added to at the end of every conversation, then it’d never end. |- | |Maybe it’s usually like that, but right now, there’s just the two of us here, and we’ve only known each other for a few hours. If I wanted to hurt you… |- | |Ah? You wouldn’t, right? |- | |...Huh? |- | |I said, you wouldn’t hurt me, right? |- | |Who knows? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone laughed, passing Mashed Potatoes as he went up ahead. Mashed Potatoes furrowed his brows, pondering, and hurried to catch up. |- | |If you wanted to hurt me, you wouldn’t have helped me just now with those illusions of my fears. |- | |Maybe it’s for an even bigger scheme. |- | |Huh… Oh, right! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Mashed Potatoes suddenly clapped his hands. |- | |I thought of something. I do indeed have to ask you about something. |- | |What? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone stopped walking and turned around; his fingers, which were stroking behind his back, slowly curled into a fist. |- | |Are you scared of anything? |- | |Huh? |- | |For example, ghosts, the dark, or maybe some other stuff you’re afraid of… |- | |What are you asking these for? |- | |As I told you just now, the Evil Flower’s dreamland. It doesn’t just trap you, it also fabricates things out of nothing. It specializes in turning someone’s deepest fear into its dreamland in order to defeat someone’s defense. Which is why if you have a fear, can you tell me beforehand? This way, I can mentally prepare myself when I see it. |- | |Heh, I’m not scared of anything, however— |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Minestrone’s expression slacked, his smile laced with a bit of mockery. |- | |However, I’ve read a lot of hor-ror-no-vels some time ago. |- | |Eh??? |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |But before his words stopped, suddenly, a low laugh sounded from inside the empty cave. A ghostly female voice suddenly resonated through, and Minestrone’s body stiffened. Mashed Potatoes also jumped upon being spooked, glancing left and right. Suddenly, he stared at something behind Minestrone. A hand, with painted black nails, gently laid itself on Minestrone’s shoulder. |- | |Minestrone… You’re truly difficult… Your head’s split, I’ll change it to a new one for you. What do you think? Wouldn’t that be good? |- | colspan="2" |'How does Mashed Potatoes react?' 1. Don't evade 2. Attack the newcomer (Mashed Potatoes) 3. Grab Minestrone and run (Minestrone) |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" | The black nails scraped through his flesh, reaching for his exposed throat, but Minestrone didn’t pull away, as if he’d been nailed on the spot. At the moment when the ten fingers almost reached him, Mashed Potatoes ran up and blocked the ghost’s hand, black nails phased through his wrist. A string of vine curled around the ghost’s hand, and instantly, the female redhead ghost was tied up. Minestrone snapped back and Mashed Potatoes made a grab for him, dragging him while running ahead. |- | |Snap out of it! Hurry and run! |- ! colspan="2" | ← 1-4 • Main • 2-2→ |} Category:The Unfruitful Flower